


Safewords

by reddieforthispun



Series: Are You Reddie for the Smut [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, handjobs, public, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforthispun/pseuds/reddieforthispun
Summary: At the theater Eddie teases Richie. Richie needs help.





	Safewords

Richie Tozier loves nicknames. Everyone Richie meets has a nickname. Stan the Man. Bev. Big Bill. Eddie, well Eddie’s nicknames are different. He has two types. He has his normal ones, like Eds. He also has his private ones.

Richie may not know most social boundaries but he knew that calling Eddie “Daddy” in public wouldn’t be okay. So when the bedroom talk came out in front of their friends, Richie was damn proud to say it wasn’t him.

“Pass the popcorn, baby boy?” Eddie had nonchalantly called, eyes not leaving the screen. The group were all seeing a movie at the Aladdin. Bill turns red and gives Stan a knowing glance. Eddie turns, mortified, and looks at Richie. Richie doesn’t meet his eyes. He hands over the popcorn bucket, silent for once. They watch the movie in silence.

Thirty minutes into the movie, a man shows up. He looks at the group and glares st them. “Thats my seat. My stuff was there,” he whispers harshly. The group freezes, and they all turn to look at Bev, who had moved the stuff to the ground. She had waited yet he never came and they assumed he wasn’t going to show. She stands up and goes to sit on the ground. Eddie quickly gets up and sits on Richie, motioning for the other Losers to scoot down. They do so, and the man sits down, still grumbling.

Richie places his hands on Eddie’s upper thighs, watching the movie. Eddie, trying to get comfortable, squirms around. Bill raises his eyebrows at the two. Richie stays uncharacteristically silent. Eddie finally settles down and they watch peacefully for the rest of the movie.

 

As soon as it ends, Richie grabs Eddie’s hand and drags him to the nearest janitor’s closet. By a miracle, it’s unlocked. Eddie looks at Richie and realized his baby boy needs attention now.

“Is the little prince horny?” Eddie whispers. He walks closer, pressing his hand between Richie’s legs. Richie whimpers. Eddie removes the hand and wraps his arms around Richies waist, pulling him closer. He kisses Richie and puts one hand in his hair. He tugs and Richie moans into his mouth.

“Tell daddy what you want,” Eddie urges, tugging on Richie’s curly locks once more. Richie mumbles something through a moan. Eddie tugs his hair down, so he’s looking at Eddie.  
Richie, pupils huge and lips puffy, looks embarrassed. Eddie smiles at him reassuringly.  
“Daddy, will you touch me? I need it, Daddy I need it so bad,” Richie whines, looking desperate. Eddie chuckles and nods. Richie looked so damn sexy like this.  
“Of course my little prince,” he murmurs to Richie. He takes his hand off of Richie’s waist and unbuckles his pants. He slids into the boxer’s and starts to pump up and down. Richie mumbles and lets his head drop to Eddie’s shoulder, hiding his face.

Eddie hears Richie whispering something and assumes it’s a moan. He tugs his hair and smiles to himself. Richie was only like this around Eddie. Richie mumbles something inaudibly again. Eddie stops and pulls his hand out of Richie’s pants. Richie freezes and Eddie feels wetness on his shoulder. Was his little prince crying?

“Baby? What’s wrong?” He ask gently. He notices tears forming in Richie’s eyes and immediately feels like shit. Richie had told him to stop. He chews on his bottom lip and buttons Richie’s pants back up, hugging his boyfriend.

“I-im sorry... Th-thought of m-my D-dad an-an-and i c-cuh-can’t,” he stammers, sounding like Bill. His face is red and he clearly is embarrassed. Eddie shakes his head and pecks Richie on the lips.

“Richie, its okay,” He reassures. He hugs him once more and opens the closet door, leading Richie out. Eddie kisses the tears off of Richie’s cheeks. Richie leads them to his car. He quietly opens the door once they reach the old truck. Eddie was used to the silence after sex but, this time he could tell it was different.

 

Richie didnt often use a safeword or have to stop. He thought of it as giving up and usually could separate sex and the past. Sometimes, it was too much for him. 

“Eddie I’m really sorry,” Richie finally admits as theyre stopped at a red light. Eddie looks at him with wide eyes, clearly confused and shocked. His beautiful baby boy thought he should be sorry. Eddie sighs. Only if Richie could understand how perfect he is. Only if he could get that he shouldn't be sorry and that he didn't do anything wrong.

“Rich, you’re okay. You didnt do anything wrong, baby,” Eddie gently reassures. He smiles at him and leans across the seat to kiss Richie’s cheek. Richie shrugs and starts driving. Eddie sighs and shakes his head. Anything Richie had to say, he was pretty sure he wouldn't. Richie was being quiet and Eddie hated it.

“Sorry I’m so quiet... Just thinking about your mom,” Richie lamely spits out. He sinks back into his seat and drives past the street to Eddie’s house. Eddie doesn’t say anything back. He looks at his boyfriend and smiles to himself.

His boyfriend had to be the most beautiful boyfriend ever. He absolutely radiated beauty. His curly hair and cheekbones. Eddie was crazy about his freckles. Richie stops at anpther redlight and groans. He smirks slightly at Eddie, who blushes.

“Staring at my face, Eds?” He chuckles slightly. Eddie blushes and flips him off. His boyfriend was returning back into the state of utmost Richie-ness. Mom jokes would soon be flowing out if the curly haired mess. He finally stops and theyre at the park. Eddie hasn’t been since he was seven years old. The two race to the swings, familar feelings returning once again.


End file.
